


Milfology-Sadie/Barbara

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Incest, Incest Kink, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Nude Beach, Older Woman/Younger Woman, On Lookers, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex In Front of Strangers, Skinny Dipping, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Barb takes her daughter to a nude beach. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Sadie Miller/Barbara Miller
Series: Milfology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 26





	Milfology-Sadie/Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on pics by https://twitter.com/relateddude

Sadie’s heart bumped in her chest. She couldn’t believe she was doing this!

“Come on sweetie,” her mother Barb cheered her on as they passed the clothing optional sign on the beach.

The wind blew past the mother-daughter duo as they strolled down the sandy walkway completely in the nude. Clothes were in the beach bag with the towels while Barb had the umbrella over her shoulder. Sadie knew she wasn’t a thin girl, and naked every nook and fold was available to all to see. But as they reached their spot, few took notice of them. In fact, many of them were fatter than Sadie. That was actually a relief. 

When they reached the spot Barb suggested that Sadie take a dip while she set up camp. “I’ll be fine, go have fun.” 

Sadie very nervously approached the ocean. She had swam most of her life, but never naked. The sea water rose up around her privates, it was strangely refreshing. She swam out, the water covering her tits. It felt really good around her nipples. After the refreshing dip, she swam back to the shore. 

Barb grinned at her daughter. “Looked like someone was having fun.”

Sadie became flustered. “Well yeah, you know.”

“See all you need to do is lose a little inhibition! You look a little soggy there. How about Mama dry you off?” 

“O-okay.”

Barb ran the towel across her daughter’s back. Sadie felt something run down her spine. The towel moved across her arms, her legs, her stomach. When barb put the towel on Sadie’s bottom, she said nothing. As the drying continued, Sadie felt a tingle build in her crotch. 

Done, Barb slid to Sadie’s side. “So, you liking the beach?” Sadie couldn’t help but notice that her mother had placed her hand on her thigh, inches from her crotch. Sdaie couldn’t help but notice her sex was glistening and not from the water. 

“Yes. I like it very much.” Barb’s face was inches from her daughters. Sadie doesn’t remember being this close to her mother. Her hand was inching closer to her pussy. “Mom?” 

“Yes?”

A few silent moments lasted a lifetime. “Go for it.” Their lips touched, right there on the beach. Barb’s fingers dug into Sadie’s needy pussy. Sadie couldn’t believe they were doing this, right here on the beach. “Mom, people can see.”

Barb’s fingers continued massaging Sadie’s walls. “Good. I want them to see. I want them to see how much I love my daughter.” Her other hand wrapped around her breast, giving it a loving squeeze. The wave gently hit the shore the mother and daughter fucked. Sadie came, coating Barb’s fingers with sticky ejaculate. 

Barb looked at her fingers and grinned. "Now it’s momma’s turn.”

Barb crawled on all fours, presenting herself to Sadie. Taking her mother's lips, Sadie spread them and ran her tongue arcoss her wet sex. Barb grunted as her daughter ate her out. The single mother was very aware of the audience they had gathered. She flashed one shocked woman a thumbs up. The women immediately walked away. Barb felt her body succumb to an orgasm.

Sadie tasted her mother as she came. Her walls clenched around her tongue. 

“Did you enjoy that sweetie?”

Sadie nodded. “Ha-huh.”

“Good. Now let’s get going before mommy gets arrested.”


End file.
